Sobreprotectora
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: ¿Quién diría que Juleka es sobreprotectora cuando se trata de su hermano, Luka? / Simple, cuando su novia es Chloé.


La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Luka tomó de vuelta su guitarra, aparentando como si tocara y Chloé estaba echada en el suelo como si alguien la fuera a pintar.

Nada fuera de lo usual. No se habían estado besando, no, no, ese lápiz labial en la comisura de los labios de Luka no significaba nada, tal vez, que se estaba pintando los labios.

Puff, claro. La hermana de Luka sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y no le gustaba.

No que tuviera novia su hermano. El hecho de que su novia es Chloé.

—¿Que están haciendo? —preguntó de forma tranquila, entrando por la habitación.

La rubia la miraba fijamente, ella no era tonta. Fue a propósito, es la quinta vez que lo interrumpía en la hora que estuvo con su novio.

—Tocando.

—Posando ¿Y tú que quieres ahora?

—Vine a buscar mi esmalte de uñas —espetó— ¿Quieres que te pinte, Chloé?

—¡No!

—¡Chloé! —objetó Luka por gritarle así a su hermana.

—La otra vez me pegó los dedos con pegamento —se quejó como una niña pequeña.

—Fue un accidente —se excusó Juleka.

Chloé la observó indignada, eso no podía ser un accidente.

—Los dejó solos —finalizó Jule, al tomar lo que vino a buscar y se fue, cerrando la puerta.

La rubia sabía que sería por solos unos minutos. Así que se levantó y también se fue "Recordé que tengo cosas que hacer" "Nos vemos más tarde"

 **...**

—¿Se encuentra Luka? —preguntó Chloé al ser recibida por Juleka.

—Fue a comprar —dijo— ¿Quieres pasar?

—Está bien —y se adentró.

—¿Quieres jugo? —ella asintió y mientras observaba su celular, el vaso fue entregado.

Ella tomó el líquido y de inmediato lo escupió.

—Ah... —su voz era monótona— Lo siento le puse pimienta al jugo por error.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —refutó, dejando el vaso en la mesa.

—¿Qué cosa?

Su rostro era inexpresivo, que a Chloé más le molestaba.

—Las interrupciones —inició— Estas travesuras —señalando el vaso— ¡Ya deja de tener complejo de hermano!

—No tengo ese complejo.

—¿Entonces qué?¿Me sigues odiando? —Ella no respondió— Te pedí perdón ¿Okay?

—Lo estoy protegiendo por si lo quieres lastimar —explicó— O por si lo engañas y le rompes el corazón o lo dejas en bancarrota o solo quieres sex...

—¡Me gusta!

—¿Te gusta mi hermano?

—Sí.

—¿Mucho?

—Sí.

Juleka notó como su hermano estaba colocándose detrás de la rubia, ella siguió hablando.

—Mucho, mucho, mucho...

—Sí, demasiado. Estoy locamente enamorada de él ¿Bien?

—¿Estas locamente enamorada de mí? ¿Tan así es?

La voz de Luka la aterró, se dio la vuelta y efectivamente su novio se encontraba detrás. ¿Cuando llego?

—¡No! —Gritó— ¡Te odio! —objetó en vergüenza. Largándose de ahí.

Juleka sonrió divertida.

 **...**

 _Varios días después..._

—Si vuelves a hablar de eso ¡Me voy! —aseguró teniendo sus mejillas rojas por ese asunto.

En el momento que Luka abrió la boca teniendo esa sonrisa esbozada en su cara.

—¿Quieres jugo? —en cambio preguntó.

—No, probablemente tenga pimenta "por error"

—De alguna manera, parece que no te estas llevando bien con mi hermana.

—Ella no es nada buena sabes.

—Ya veo —espetó— Bueno, es divertido por es la primera vez que veo a Juleka actuar así.

—Eso no es para estar feliz.

—Ella es tierna y muy dulce —dijo— Seria lindo que te llevaras bien con ella.

—Umm.

—¿No lo harías por mí? ¿Tu novio del cual estas locamente estas enamorada?

—Cierra la boca.

De vuelta, sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

 **...**

 _Después de dos días..._

—¿Que estás haciendo? —preguntó Juleka al ver a Chloé frente de ella, tendiéndole DVD de películas de terror.

—Llevémonos bien —dijo— Es una ofrenda de paz. No puedo borrar el pasado, pero no voy a hacer contra ti nada de nuevo.

—Y tampoco con Luka —añadió Jule—Si lo lastimas...

No dijo nada, pero sus ojos decían todo. Chloé sintió un escalofrió recorrer su ser, le daba la sensación que si dañaba a su hermano, le iba a hacer magia negra, pinchar un muñeco vudú o algo satánico.

—No lo voy a lastimar.

—Sí, tu estas locamente enamorada —bromeó, algo que raramente hacía.

—¿¡Tu también!? —chilló.

 **...**

 _Al poco tiempo..._

—¡Ahhhh! —Gritó— ¿Que me hiciste? —preguntó cuándo vio sus puntas rubias ahora de un color verde.

—Luka, mira lo que me hizo tu hermana, estoy...

—Estás asombrosa.

Chloé quedó estática. Juleka le mostró el espejo y la verdad no se le veía tan mal.

—Ah, sí claro, me olvide que todo me queda asombroso—dijo dando una mirada altiva y desviada a un costado mientras se disminuía el sonrojo de sus mejillas causado por su halago.

Juleka y Luka sonrieron (él cubriendo su boca con los dedos de su mano)

Era tan Chloé.

 **...**

—Puedo pintarme las uñas ¿Sabes? —dijo Luka.

—Lo sé, pero deja a la profesional trabajar.

Chloé solo pudo pintar una mano.

 **.**

.

.

Esta vez su hermana no interrumpió en la habitación.


End file.
